Sock In Mouth
by Closet Lovers
Summary: Fred and George decide it's time for a new victim to prank. That lucky person turns out to be Luna Lovegood. OneShot, Complete


Fred grinned as he watched Angelina knee George and run away, while screaming obscene things over her shoulder. He briskly walked over to his twin, who was in the fetal position. "Sorry George. Didn't know she was going to get so mad over such a small joke." Fred sighed before continuing, "And I definitely didn't know she would mistaken you for me. Although I do have to say we almost look identical..."

George let out a growl, before attempting to stand up. The try was successful, with only a few yelps of pain. After a few minutes of resting, George felt good enough to walk. The two red heads then made their way away from the entrance of the great hall to the Gryffindor common room. All the way there they discussed who their next possible victim could be.

Letting a huge grin spread across his face, George laid out the name of their newest victim, "Luna Lovegood! We've never pranked her before!"

Excitement filled the eyes of the two Weasley's as they started to formulate their newest plan. They reached the common room soon after and quickly scanned the room for Lee. After pulling Lee away from a game of Exploding Snap, they went up to their dormitory to make a final draft of their plan.

"Okay so what's the plan?" Lee interrogated with a suspicious look crossing his face. Usually when the twins pulled him out of a game where the stakes where high, it was important.

George was almost bouncing with happiness as he told Lee his "brilliant and well thought out" plan. After laying it all out, Lee sat on his bunk bed with a surprised look on his face, "Your kidding me right mate? This is all a big joke?"

"Of course not my fellow private!" Fred barked, as if he'd been offended that Lee could think such a thing. "It was born of pure intelligence. And the strategic powers used to formulate such a-"

"OKAY! I get the point." Lee scowled, and he appeared to be in deep thought. "Are you sure you want to take Dumbledore's sock?"

"Yep!" The twins said, enthusiasm racking their voices.

"And tie Malfoy to a Quidditch pole naked? With the sock on his-"

"Yep!"

After that, the room was silent, as Lee fell back into a state of thought. A few moments later a look of realization appeared on his face, "Wait a minute. What the hell does this have to do with Luna Lovegood?"

Both of the twins look taken back, and then their faces dropped. Then Fred exclaimed, "Bloody hell, I knew we had forgotten something George!"

"It looks like we'll need to-" George started.

"Pool together our genius-"

"And formulate-"

"A PLAN OF PURE GRED AND FORGE BRILLIANCE!" They both yelled in unison. All three then huddled around Lee's bed and formed a plan to prank Luna. And this time, it would involve Luna.

- - - - - 0 - - - - - 0 - - - - - -

"Go away Loonybin." Cho growled as she flipped through her Transfiguration book.

The waist length, blonde hair girl seemed to be unfazed by her words. "Then my father sent me a picture of it's foot print. You know, the giant's also keep them as pets? Very fascinating creatures. I'd like to find a Ghentis some day, I'd-"

A scowled appeared on Cho's face, and she stood up and gave Luna the cold shoulder as she walked out of the common room. Luna didn't seem to care that the black haired seeker had just walked out on her. Instead, she collapsed onto a cushy arm chair that was placed in front of the fire place. After getting comfortable she opened her copy of the Quibbler and continued unscrambling the runes.

- - - - - 0 - - - - - 0 - - - - - -

"Hey, my fellow Quidditch rival!" Fred exclaimed happily when Cho came of the Ravenclaw common room. He walked up to the Ravenclaw and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Can me and my sweet, innocent twin ask you a favor?"

A look of fear and suspicion appeared on Cho's face. _Be calm, and don't take any treats from them. _She thought, as memories of past encounters entered her mind. Almost everyone in the school had a history with the twins. And most of those histories were bad ones. She proceeded with caution as she pushed the memories aside, "What exactly do you want?"

A mischievous grin appeared on George's face as he answered, "Well you see, Fred left his charms book in your common room-"

"And I'd like to... Retrieve it." Fred finished for his twin, the same grin on his freckled face. "Now, you wouldn't leave me out here, to wallow in my sadness because I'll fail the end term exams without the book, now would you?"

"I will not let you into my common room!" Cho attested, "The day I let you in is the day Loony Lovegood finds a friend."

Fred and George looked at each other, grins present on their face, then chorused in unison, "We're her friends!"

After rolling her eyes, Cho started to walk away through the cold, damp corridors.

The twins ran after her, and Fred called after her, "Hey! Is she in the common room alone!"

After hearing that, she immediately knew it wasn't her they were after. She wheeled around and glanced at the panting red headed twins, "Yes, but I'm still not going to let you in..."

The two look dejected before they both nodded, while Fred cried, "Woe! The God's have seen that morrow is a dark one indeed. The black night envelopes the dark heart, and we're buried here, to wallow in our sorrows!"

"Woe! This evil has ransacked the forsaken!" George howled, and put the back of his hand to his forehead, and pretended to faint.

With a growl, Cho stormed away in frustration of the twins antics. The two brothers turned to each other as if asking one another what they should do next. "How about we just set some traps outside of the common room door?" Fred insisted. His twin shrugged, and they both made their way to the statue that blocked the door.

"Okay, what are we going to do now?" George pondered as he sat down next to the statue of the knight to think, and Fred did the same.

"How about we put dung bombs above the door, and charm them to fall when someone walks under it?" Fred asked.

George shook his head, "That's been done."

The two red heads sat there for a few more minutes when Fred spoke up again, "I think I have an idea... It's definitely not something we'd usually do, but since Luna isn't like everyone else, she'll be harder to faze."

"And?" George pushed, as Fred stopped, as if he was thinking.

"How about you kiss her when she comes out? And then if her reaction is just like anyone else's we can proceed with my plan!" Fred resumed, "So what do you think?"

"NO! That's bloody idiotic, you git." George exclaimed, looking at his twin as if he went insane. "That's not something I do. And besides, what would be the point of kissing her? That's hardly a joke, and I doubt it'll do what you think."

"Oh, and what do you think it'll do?" Fred yelled, waving his arms around wildly.

"She'll freak!" George roared back, "That plan is bogus!"

A small voice suddenly came from behind the now standing twins, "Excuse me, do you know where Cho Chang has disappeared to?"

The twins wheeled around to come face to face with Luna Lovegood. If she had heard any of their conversation, then she didn't show it in her expressions. There was a moment of silence, and then the two Weasley's looked at each other, and a huge grin grew on Fred's face. "Watch." He said.

Fred then turned to Luna and lightly grabbed her arms and brought her pink lips to his. After a moment he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Luna was stiff at first, but after Fred deepened the kiss she relaxed, and returned the kiss. The daring Weasley twin almost pulled back in surprise when she returned the kiss. It went on for a few more seconds before Fred pulled back, with an odd expression on his face.

_Hmm, she seemed to have reacted better then others... _Fred thought as he scanned her stunned face.

Fred turned to his twin and smiled, "See we stunned her! That means-"

He was cut off as Luna turned him around and kissed him hard on the lips one more time before she pulled back and walked off. The dreamy expression still in her eyes. Fred stood there stunned, before George's laughter shook him out of shock.

"It's not funny!" Fred hissed. He had to admit, it had scared him out of his skin. Why had she kissed him? But, he still didn't see the humor in it.

"Sh-She kissed you!" George snickered, "Well, that definitely wasn't the reaction you had expected... And by the way she kissed you, I think she may have something for you."

_Could it be true? Could Luna have fallen for him just because of his joking kiss? _Fred shook his head, and decided to go down to dinner, and figure the situation out later. But as soon as he entered the Great Hall he spotted Luna sitting at the Ravenclaw table. _That's it! I'm going to sort this all out!_ Fred smirked as he walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to Luna, and then started to pile food onto his plate, acting as if nothing was out of place.

"Hello Fred." Luna greeted as she took a drink from her pumpkin juice.

"Err, hi Luna." Fred stumbled on his words as he tried to think of what to say, "Can I ask you something?" Without waiting for an answer he started speaking again, "What did you mean by that kiss?"

Luna turned and looked him in the eye, "I'm sure you already know the answer to your question, Fred."

_Do I?_ Fred thought, _What am I thinking? Am I going crazy? _Then he started to reply, "I don't think I do. Can you tell me?"

Luna nodded, and then unexpectedly she leaned forward and for the third time that day, Fred and Luna shared a kiss. The two seemed to melt into the kiss, and then Fred couldn't help but thinking, _Maybe I knew it all along._ And with that, he deepened the kiss, despite the stares the two were receiving.


End file.
